Dernier Rêve
by P'tite-Yume
Summary: Alors que ses yeux se ferment, que le monde s'effondre et que le serpent fond sur lui, Rogue pense une dernière fois à Lily. Et à son sourire.


_Bonjour, Bonsoir !_

_Voici un OS, écrit lors d'une nuit plutôt longue... J'ai des gros cernes mais je suis contente car ça faisait longtemps que l'idée me trottait dans la tête ! Elle concerne Rogue qui au moment de mourir repense à Lily. Une dernière fois. _

_Ecrite pour ma p'tite sœur de cœur qui saura se reconnaître_

_J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez et que vous me le direz..._

_Bonne lecture_

_PS : je remercie Clo-poo pour le titre !_

* * *

**_Dernier Rêve_**

Alors que le monde s'effondre, que la vie perd ses formes, que tout se fait gris et que le serpent fond sur lui, Rogue ferme les yeux.

Les images dansent sous ses paupières alors que quelques secondes le séparent d'une attaque qu'il sait fatale. Et inévitable. Des visages ressurgissent du passé, des personnalités et des évènements oubliés refont surface alors que la mort lui tend les bras. Des visages aimés et détestés lui reviennent en mémoire. Tout lui saute à la figure et l'enveloppe. Aucun nom ne lui revient. Il les connaît pourtant…Mais tout est si troublé, si embrumé, si voilé... Un seul sort du lot, s'impose comme il l'a toujours fait. Depuis toujours. Depuis ce jour, un été dans un parc.

Des courbes en amandes entourent des yeux émeraude brillant de joie et de fraîcheur. Emplis d'enfance, d'innocence. Des longs cheveux dansent aussi flamboyants que les flammes. Une fillette au grand sourire qui veut toucher les nuages, effleurer l'infinie. Qui s'envole sur une balançoire, toujours plus haut. Jusqu'au ciel azuré. Qui se balance. Qui est libre. Elle sourit. Rien que pour lui. Pour la première fois.

_Lily _

Une fille de douze ans émerveillée. Un château enchanté, de la magie. Et des étoiles brillent dans son regard. Elle rit avec lui. Deux couleurs. Rouge comme sa chevelure et vert comme ses yeux. Deux couleurs qu'elle rassemble mais qui les séparent. Gryffondor. Serpentard. Elle l'ignore mais le temps de l'insouciance s'achève avec leur séparation. Mais elle sourit. Rien que pour lui. Encore une fois.

_Lily _

Une jeune fille de quinze ans, rayonnante. Des amies qui l'entourent. Une vie qui s'offre à elle. Pleine de promesses. Consciente de la guerre, de la terreur, de la mort. Inconsciente de la magie noire qui l'embaume, lui. Son meilleur ami. Comme un parfum mortel. Elle est forte face aux insultes sur ses origines, face à sa sœur. Elle est fière. Elle est belle. Elle lui sourit. Encore une fois. Encore une fois…

_Lily _

Une jeune femme de seize ans, en colère. Elle se dresse, elle le protège. Elle crie. _Potter ! Potter ! _Des cheveux en bataille, un sourire moqueur. Des yeux chocolat et des lunettes de travers. Arrogant. Prétentieux. Attrapeur. Brillant. Populaire. _Servillus_. Ils se haïssent. Il se fait humilié. Ils rient. Elle crie, le défend. Elle rejette le maraudeur. Et lui, son meilleur ami, il l'insulte. _Sang de Bourbe_. Ses yeux émeraude brillent de larmes contenues. Son cœur se fendille. L'autre la venge. Elle le rejette encore. Elle pleure. Elle ne lui sourit plus. C'est fini.

_Lily…_

Une jeune femme de dix sept, qui l'ignore. Qui repousse Potter. Qui refuse ses incessantes déclarations. Et qui devient froide avec lui, son ancien ami. Qui le rejette. Elle rayonne, elle s'éloigne. Elle, la préfète, la première de la classe. Studieuse. Amoureuse. Amoureuse d'un sourire moqueur, de cheveux désordonnés. Elle nie, mais il sait. Il sait car elle l'observe comme il l'observe, car elle rougit face aux regards chocolat et en sa présence lumineuse. Il le hait. Et elle, elle vit. Plus libre que le vent. Efface les peurs, fait disparaître l'horreur. Disperse son rire. Disperse ses sourires. Pour tous. Mais plus pour lui.

_Lily Evans_

Une jeune femme de dix huit ans, heureuse. Des bras qui se serrent. Des souffles qui se mêlent. Des lèvres qui se trouvent. Des mains dans ses cheveux de feu, des mains sur ses courbes voluptueuses. Elle est belle. Illuminée par son bonheur. Ils se sourient, s'aiment à s'en déchirer les entrailles. Ça se voit. Ça se sait. Il les observe, main dans la main. Yeux dans les yeux. Il le sait. Elle n'a jamais été aussi joyeuse, aussi passionnée, aussi amoureuse… Ça fait mal. Plus que la perte de son amitié. Plus que tout. Il se ferme. Clôt cette porte qu'il a laissée ouverte pour elle. Perd l'espoir, plonge dans les ténèbres. Elle sourit. Rien que pour lui. Rien que pour Potter.

_Lily Evans_

Une femme de vingt ans, mariée. Combative. Le temps des folies. Il la voit. Elle non. L'anneau à son doigt brille comme une étoile. Comme ses yeux heureux. Elle rit avec eux. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Albus, Alice, Frank et les autres. Elle rit avec lui. Comme jamais elle ne l'a fait avec lui, le garçon noiraud qui lui a dévoilé sa nature. Comme jamais elle ne l'a fait avec cet enfant qui l'aimait et qui brûlait d'un feu intarissable pour son regard émeraude. Qui se fait toujours dévorer par cet amour. Lui est brisé. Pas du bon côté des forces qui s'opposent. Et elle, elle vit. Elle a peur mais elle se bat. Elle vit. Et elle sourit. Encore et encore. Comme si c'était pour toujours.

_Lily _Potter_._

Une femme de vingt et un ans, enceinte. Souriante. Merveilleuse, magnifique. Amoureuse. Rayonnante. Plus encore que pour son mariage, que pour son premier baiser avec Potter, que lors de son premier jour de son entrée à Poudlard, que ce jour là dans le parc où elle touchait le ciel. Les ténèbres sont proches, l'entourent. Mais elle, elle s'en fiche. Elle a peur mais elle s'en fiche. Elle est heureuse. Potter la couve du regard, la protège au grand jour. Affiche son amour. Lui, œuvre dans l'ombre, renferme ses sentiments dans son cœur. Pour toujours. Il sert l'obscur en rêvant à sa lumineuse chevelure. En secret. Caché, même si elle a appris pour lui. Elle sourit quand même de béatitude. Pour son mari et pour le petit être qui grandit. Mais, plus jamais, plus jamais pour lui.

_Lily _Potter.

Une femme de vingt deux ans, une mère. Des regards d'amour indéfectibles vers son fils, vers lui. Une famille qui vit, qui grandit. Cachée, protégée. Pas assez. Pas assez… Il entend la prophétie. Il raconte, supplie son maître. _Lily ! Lily ! Lily !_ Peter trahit. Et elle n'a pas accepté l'offre. Elle se brise lorsque Potter tombe. Elle meurt avant même que Voldemort ne soit entré dans la chambre du bébé. Mais elle se dresse, encore. Une dernière fois. Elle protège son enfant, le fruit de son amour avec Potter. Harry. Elle s'interpose, plus vivante que jamais. Elle supplie. Perd la vie. Il a tout su. Ses yeux verts si brillants ont tout perdu en un instant. Même ces étoiles qui les habitaient depuis toujours. Depuis ce jour là. Depuis cet été où la balançoire s'est envolée pour l'entraîner vers le ciel.

_Lily !_

Potter est mort ce soir là, ce soir d'Hallowen. Elle est morte cette nuit là, cette nuit d'horreur. Et lui aussi. Son vie s'est brisée. Sa carapace s'est fendue une dernière fois. La douleur a été plus terrible que celle de leur séparation, plus profonde que celle causée par son amour pour James, que celle de la savoir enceinte, mariée. Que celle de la savoir heureuse avec un autre. Qu'il déteste même à travers la mort.

Alors que la douleur le transperce, alors qu'il tombe sur le sol, il n'y a qu'un mot qui l'envahit, qui l'emplit de sa chaleur, de sa lumière, de son odeur, de son rire. Qui l'enveloppe comme pour le bercer, le réconforter. Il n'a pas peur, il ne pense plus à rien. Plus à cette guerre qui fait rage, à Voldemort, à Harry, à Draco, aux Mangemorts. Pas même à ses parents, ni à ceux qui ont été ses amis. Ni à ceux qui lui ont fait confiance. Même pas à la mort qui lui offre un unique baiser. Qui l'entraîne vers l'oubli. Il ne pense qu'à elle. A son amour inavoué, à sa passion brisée, à son amitié qu'il a répudiée. Ce nom qu'il a voulu protéger, qu'il a observé, qu'il a chéri en secret. Qu'il va rejoindre avec joie. Enfin. Avec espoir et soulagement.

Alors que Nagini lui prend la vie, alors que le monde s'efface, que tout devint gris et flou, qu'il pousse un dernier soupir, un prénom lui sourit. Encore une fois.

_Lily. _


End file.
